Bleach: The Diablo Rebellion
by Kyamatsu
Summary: Karin has returned to Katakura Town after a year of training to become a Shinigami. Unprepared for the double life she has to endure, Karin struggles with life as a high school student and as a Shinigami. However dark forces are plotting to disrupt the balance of the Soul Society and claim Hueco Mundo as their own. It is up to Karin and her friends and family to stop them.


**BLEACH: The Diablo Rebellion**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse**

* * *

Frustration; that was the only word Karin could describe her life now. It had been about three months since her return from the Soul Society and her life couldn't be ever more complicated. She zipped through the air and landed lightly on top of a roof of a tall building in the downtown area of Karakura Town. She often wondered how her friends back in the academy were doing. She however had little time to think with Captain Sui-Feng and Eizen always sending her jobs to do. There were days that she felt that the work load was piling onto her like a grave. She may have graduated early from the Soul Academy, but she soon got a reality check once she was positioned in the 2nd Squad of the Gotei.

No textbook or encouraging phrase could've prepared her to the additional training that she had to endure in her enlistment of the Stealth Force. Eizen didn't make her life any easier either. She could never figure out why he was the one that had come to her after her graduation to recruit her. She also had been trying to figure out why he wore a mask all the time. Eizan wasn't a talkative person and was more demanding compared to the previous lieutenant. Even some of the shinigami in her squad were unsure of the change. However being a squad that specializes in recon and espionage, Eizan was the perfect candidate for the position. Karin sighed as she looked down at the busy streets below. People were going about their lives not realizing how much scarier and bigger the world truly was.

She jumped off the ledge and glided across the air to another building. She was yet to understand her role in all of this including her zanpakuto. Sasayaku Kaze was just as much of a mystery as Eizan was. Karin stopped on top of a light post and focused. She could feel its presence nearby. She kept a hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto waiting for the right moment to draw it. However the only issue was the hollow she was looking for kept disappearing on her. It was her fourth hollow this week, and this particular one was being more of a pain than the last few. She had regretted a lot of having to become a shinigami, but she didn't want to be apart from her family.

Luckily Urahara had come through and her dad and sister hadn't noticed anything different. Or at least to her common knowledge. However, things didn't go so well with Ichigo when he found out. Of all the people, it was her brother she didn't want to be scolding her and mostly freaking out about her untimely demise. It took all of his pride and sanity to not make a scene with their dad and Yuzu. Karin had made Ichigo promise to not say anything to their family, she wouldn't be able to bear to see their reaction.

 _"I don't like keeping secrets from our family. I know that for a fact. But I'll keep my mouth shut about this for the time being. But Karin, do realize that they'll find out about this sooner or later. Let's just hope that when they do, they'll take it better than I did."_ Ichigo had said to her. Karin sighed as she stood their in the starless night. The light post flashed on indicating that the day was over, and night had come. She soon heard a howl and knew that it was the hollow. Karin zipped across the buildings with hast, seeking out its spirit energy. She eventually came to the old park where her and her friends would play soccer when she was younger.

"Dammit, where are you?" she said with an irritated scowl. She was becoming tired of this hide and seek game and wanted to finish off this hollow. Suddenly at the corner of her eye, something took a swing at her, however she evaded it in time. Karin hopped back and faced her attacker. "There you are." she said with a smirk and unsheathed Sasayaku Kaze. The hollow hissed as it stood on its hind legs. The hollow had a dark reptilian green skin color, and had over-sized forearms. Its long whip-like tail had long needle thin spikes going across it and looked more like a hybrid between a gorilla and a crocodile. The white mask was in the shape of some reptile with sharp teeth. Its red eyes burned in the mid-afternoon heat. The hollow roared at Karin and then charged at her.

Karin took a step forward before lunging at it as well and swung her zanpakuto right through its torso. The hollow grunted for a few seconds before its upper half of its body slid off and dissolved in spirit particles as soon as it touched the ground. Karin took a deep breath and then sheathed her zanpakuto and then wiped her forehead. "Man, this is getting annoying." she sighed to herself. Using Shunpo, Karin hurried to where she left her Gigai and put it on. She stretched her arms and legs trying to get the discomfort out of the body she had to use. It took her a while to get use to empty shell that was called a Gigai, a artificial body that soul reapers use to blend in with the mortal world if they become injured or need to hide. However in Karin's case, she had to have one because her life was cut a little too short too fast.

She grabbed her bag and headed home. She glanced at her watch and then cringed. "Gah! Its 5:30 already?! Damn, I'm going to hear it from Yuzu now." she said starting to run. She skidded to a stop when she passed a newly opened sushi restaurant and store. She figured if she bought a few things, Yuzu wouldn't be so upset at Karin for being late for dinner. As she entered the building a chime ringed as she opened the door. The interior had a nice new smell, and she could smell the food from even in the store section.

"Hello there, welcome to Oryu's Sushi and Store, can I help find anything for you?" a girl asked stocking some food on a shelf. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a pink apron. She looked a few years younger than Karin and reminded her more of Yuzu.

"Uh hi." Karin said for a start. She looked around the shop looking for something Yuzu might need or wanted.

"My name is Rin, what's your's?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh...Karin." Karin replied awkwardly.

"Karin? Like the Karin my brother Sora is always talking about?" she smirked.

"W-what?" Karin said in confusion.

"Rinrei!" a boy suddenly shouted. "What did dad tell you about making customers feel uncomfortable?" he asked.

"I was just asking her a question. She said her name was Karin." she snickered. Sora looked over at Karin and quickly looked away. He grabbed Rin by the ear and tugged her away to the side.

"What are you doing!?" he whispered harshly.

"What? she's the girl you have a crush on don-"

"Shhh! That's not true." he snapped.

"Can you let go of me, I think you're making our customer uncomfortable." Rin said with a smug expression. Sora scowled before sighing and letting go of Rin.

"Sorry about that, my sister can be a little too friendly with people." he said with an embarrassed smile. Further more, he wouldn't even look Karin in the eye. "S-so um..what brings you to Oryo's?" he asked with a gulp.

"Hey wait, aren't you Sora Kusunoki? You just moved from Kyoto a week right?" Karin asked.

"Uh..y-yeah, that's..that's correct." he replied. ' _Geez, get a hold of yourself man. She's just a girl, not to mention a really hot girl...damn what am I thinking? Ok, just ask her if she wants something to eat and maybe she'll be impressed. Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard. Its just six words...man I'm sweating like crazy here.'_ he thought. "D-do want something to eat?" he asked.

"Sorry I can't, I'm just picking up a few things for my sister. I'm late for dinner as it is." Karin said with a sigh.

"Well, if you want me to make you something sometime, come by anytime." Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll take your word for it." Karin said. Karin payed for the few items which she picked at random and headed out. "See ya at school." she waved before leaving.

"Yeah see ya later." Sora said. _'Man I suck.'_

"Sora has a girlfriend, Sora has a girlfriend!" Rinrei teased.

"Shut up Rin!" Sora snapped at her. Rin just giggled and ran off into the back of the store. Sora sighed and watched Karin disappear from the view of the front windows. "Yeah, like a girl like her would ever go out with a guy like me." he said throwing a balled-up recipt in a waste basket.

* * *

 **Coming Soon: Chapter 2 TBA**


End file.
